Come on Over to Barney's House / Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Standard Version)
2000 for 2003 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI and Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 62 * Part 1: Intro and Imagine a Place (2000 Version) * Part 2: COOTBH - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Anything Can Happen (2000 Version) * Part 4: COOTBH - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Wee Willie Winkie (2000 Version) * Part 6: COOTBH - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Sour Pickle Face (2000 Version) * Part 8: COOTBH - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (2000 Version) * Part 10: COOTBH - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Blue Jay Blues (2000 Version) * Part 12: COOTBH - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Jack and Jill (2000 Version) * Part 14: COOTBH - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Surfing on the World Wide Web (2000 Version) * Part 16: COOTBH - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone (2000 Version) * Part 18: COOTBH - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Look at Me I'm Three (2000 Version) * Part 20: COOTBH - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Barney's Silly Pigs (2000 Version) * Part 22: COOTBH - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Pumpernickel (2000 Version) * Part 24: COOTBH - Chapter 12 * Part 25: The Dino Dance (2000 Version) * Part 26: COOTBH - Chapter 13 * Part 27: I Love You (2000 Version) * Part 28: COOTBH - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Come on Over to Barney's House Credits * Part 30: Be My Valentine Love Barney Intro * Part 31: BMVLB - Chapter 1 * Part 32: The Rainbow Song (2000 Version) * Part 33: BMVLB - Chapter 2 * Part 34: Just Imagine (2000 Version) * Part 35: BMVLB - Chapter 3 * Part 36: Castles So High (2000 Version) * Part 37: BMVLB - Chapter 4 * Part 38: Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (2000 Version) * Part 39: BMVLB - Chapter 5 for Roses are Red * Part 40: Silly Sounds (2000 Version) * Part 41: BMVLB - Chapter 6 * Part 42: Laugh with Me (2000 Version) * Part 43: BMVLB - Chapter 7 * Part 44: What Makes a Flower So Pretty (2000 Version) * Part 45: BMVLB - Chapter 8 * Part 46: Five Little Butterflies (2000 Version) * Part 47: BMVLB - Chapter 9 * Part 48: If All the Raindrops (2000 Version) * Part 49: BMVLB - Chapter 10 * Part 50: The Friendship Song (2000 Version) * Part 51: BMVLB - Chapter 11 * Part 52: Ring Around the Rosy (2000 Version) * Part 53: BMVLB - Chapter 12 * Part 54: London Bridge (2000 Version) * Part 55: BMVLB - Chapter 13 * Part 56: The Having Fun Song (2000 Version) * Part 57: BMVLB - Chapter 14 * Part 58: Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise, 2000 Version) * Part 59: BMVLB - Chapter 15 * Part 60: I Love You (Late 2000 Version) * Part 61: BMVLB - Chapter 16 * Part 62 and Final Part: Be My Valentine Love Barney Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Come on Over to Barney's House * Be My Valentine, Love Barney Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation